


[PODFIC] 5 times Burger told Vang0 he loved them +1 time Vang0 listened

by Eiso



Series: [PODFIC] hanahaki au [1]
Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiso/pseuds/Eiso
Summary: "It started small enough, Burger didn’t even notice. He and Vang0 were sitting in the back of the van, Vang0 was streaming sixnite and doing just as well as ever -- which is to say: not well at all but trying their best -- and made a stupid comment about a player’s outfit and Burger laughed so hard he choked."
Relationships: Vang0 Bang0/Burger Chainz
Series: [PODFIC] hanahaki au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[PODFIC] 5 times Burger told Vang0 he loved them +1 time Vang0 listened

**Author's Note:**

> decided to try my hand at a podfic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Listen:**  


[Eiso](https://soundcloud.com/ei_so) · [5 Times Burger Told Vang0 He Loved Them +1 Time Vang0 Listened](https://soundcloud.com/ei_so/5-times-burger-told-vang0-he-loved-them-1-time-vang0-listened)

  


**Text:** [5 times Burger Told Vang0 he loved them +1 time they listened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386492)

**Length:** 14 min 23 sec


End file.
